


Lola finds a new toy

by snazzybaby



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Female Solo, First Time, French Kissing, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Innocence, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Lola finds Gerard’s vibrator.
Relationships: Lola (Hesitant Alien)/Gerard Way
Kudos: 10





	Lola finds a new toy

Lola sat at Gerard’s house alone all day and got bored of the TV. By 12 she was in the fridge eating all the cheese and fruit. By 1, she wandered into the bathroom and drank from the sink for almost 20 minutes straight. Her little tail wagged the whole time she was exploring and she became more excited to come across Gerard’s bedroom that she was not allowed in. Too bad!

Lola got on all fours as she crawled into the room, low to the floor so she wouldn’t be seen by ... who knows what. She cooed and pawed at the small box that sat underneath his bed. She ignored it for a while, looking elsewhere but still wondering what was in it. Lola’s tail got caught in the door hinge and she yelped. 

Lola didn’t know how to speak or yell for help, plus Gerard wasn’t home! She was only in reach of his bed, and the box underneath. Hopefully there was something to keep her busy! And there was. 

She opened the box quickly, tossing the lid aside and rummaging through it. There was a bright blue long phallic object that had a small dial on the bottom. “Hmm?~” Lola turned the dial and it buzzed like crazy. The more she turned it, the more it buzzed. Once it hit the maximum, it was so hard to carry that she dropped it in her lap. 

The object she had no idea about landed between her legs and she mewled loudly. “Mmhnnn!~ “ Lola quickly shut her legs and the pleasure on her privates only grew more powerful. “Aaa!~” she couldn’t help but buck her hips and love the vibrations on her now exposed pussy. Her legs were spread again and the toy was right against her clit. The shaft of it touching the floor and pressing it directly where it needed to be. 

She began to drool, her tongue out the side of her mouth. She couldn’t stop whining and rubbing her hips against it. It felt amazing. What was it? Soon, Lola couldn’t stop going harsher with her hips, and the toy fell. She quickly picked it up and pressed it directly on her soaking hole. She clenched and had the urge to push it inside. So she did.

Lola began to push it in, the buzzing filling her body and making her shake and moan like a little slut. “A-ahhmmm!~ mmmm-“ she was leaking onto the floor, the toy sliding out a bit due to the wetness. She quickly shoved it back in, earning a loud noise and her head being thrown back against the wall. The pain in her tail was gone now. All she could comprehend was the feeling and pure ecstasy in her pussy. 

She also didn’t comprehend the noise of Gerard getting home and walking towards the noises. “What’s wrong? Lola are you on my room? I told you not to!” He opened the door, her tail swinging around, now free. She thrusted the vibrator in and out, moaning and yelping. Gerard stood in the doorway, watching in awe. 

“Lola!” Lola’s ears twitched in sync as she opened her eyes to see her friend staring at her. She quickly pulled the toy out and put it back into the box, the buzzing not stopping, nor do her whines and the movement of her hips. She wanted more. “Lola bad girl!” Gerard didn’t know what to say. She looked down, embarrassed and upset. She was being bad? 

She whimpered and spread her legs in his direction, pointing to her leaking entrance. “Mmmm~” he couldn’t help but grow hard at this. It was so innocently sexy. She didn’t know what any of this was, and the pure need in her noises and the way her pussy clenched over and over. She needed something inside her. 

Gerard sighed and unzipped his pants.  
“You want it inside?” Lola did know what he meant, until his cock sprung out at full attention, Gerard already taking off his pants and underwear. His dick was a similar shape to the rounded dildo. She recognized the shape and nodded. 

“Mmmmmnnn!~” she got on all fours, then dropped so her face was in the carpet and her ass was in the air. “Oh Lola...” he grabbed her hips and shoved in all the way, earning a loud moan. “You like this baby?” She moved her hips back and forth to get him to thrust. “I guess that’s a yes...” 

She whined into the floor and stopped the movement of her hips as Gerard took control. He was slow at first, not wanting to hurt his Lola, but she became impatient and growled for more. His slow rhythmic thrusts became erratic and sloppy. He was close already and she was too. She didn’t know what it was, but something was coming.

The heat pooled all through her body. Lola shook and moaned quietly but it was very squeaky. Gerard slammed in and out, groaning and praising her. “Oh fuck baby you feel so good. So good for me, Lola baby.” She mewled and yowled as she came. Her body became weak and she breathed heavily. “Good girl.” Gerard couldn’t help but cum inside of her. She was so tight and warm.

Gerard spilled all of his seed deep in Lola’s cervix. It filled her up all the way and she whimpered as it came out when he pulled away. “You- you...” Gerard didn’t know what to say. He just fucked his furry alien friend and probably fucking impregnated her. Was that possible?

She cooed and turned around to face Gerard, pawing at his chest and licking his face. That’s when Gerard grabbed the back of her head and began to make out with her. She wasn’t sure what to do, she just darted her tongue in and out of his mouth, tasting him. He got a hold of Lola’s tongue and started to suck on it. She tasted sweet. 

After a good 10 minutes of sloppy kissing, Gerard decided Lola would need a bath.


End file.
